ADMINISTRATIVE CORE B ? Summary: The focus of this Program Project Grant (PPG) is the molecular epidemiology of gastric cancer. The administrative core, based at Vanderbilt University Medical Center, will provide strong centralized scientific and administrative leadership to facilitate synergistic interactions between the three Projects and three Cores of this Program Project. The Administrative Core will accomplish this through provision of the following four major Services and Aims: 1) Professional direction for the overall PPG; 2) Ccommunication and coordination of PPG- related activities; 3) Organization of PPG meetings; 4) Biostatistical support for component project investigators and core leaders. Dr. Keith T. Wilson, Principal Investigator, will have primary responsibility for all aspects of the Program and the Administrative Core B. He will be assisted by Dr. Pelayo Correa, the Project Leaders, Core Directors, members of the Scientific Advisory Boards, members of the Executive Committee, and administrative personnel. The administrative staff of the Core will oversee all annual budgets, monitor expenses, and provide monthly statements of financial activities. Biostatistical analysis and interpretation will be provided by Core B to all PPG participants by Dr. Robertino Mera, Lead Biostatistician for the Administrative Core. Additional statistical support will be provided as needed by Dr. Tatsuki Koyama, who is the Vanderbilt Digestive Disease Research Center Biostatistician. In addition, Dr. Fox in Project 2 will utilize his consulting biostatistician, Dr. Michael C. Monuteaux from Harvard Medical School. Core B will arrange all PPG-related meetings, which include: 1) Monthly meetings of all Project and Core Leaders, and Executive Committee Members including Dr. Fox from MIT (PI of Project 2), as well as Dr. Mera Biostatistician; 2) Bi-weekly scientific meetings that will allow investigators to present current data, identify problems, and discuss solutions. Dr. Fox and Mera will join in on a monthly basis by conference call and Adobe Connect. 3) Retreats consisting of meetings of the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards, every other year of the Project period, with meeting materials handled through the Administrative Core. In addition we will meet each year with Dr. Fox and the other P01 Leaders at the annual Digestive Disease Week Meeting, which we all attend. Our Executive Committee meets monthly to evaluate program progress, resource distribution and utilization, core utilization and function, and other programmatic issues as they arise, including changes in priorities and resource requirements. Core B also assists all PPG investigators in interfacing with any of the other Vanderbilt Core facilities. Core B facilitates communications by email and monthly teleconferences and through the website for this PPG (https://my.vanderbilt.edu/etiologicalstudiesgastriccarcinoma/), which contains information describing the overall P01 as well as contact information and links to the home pages of the individual Project Leaders and Core Directors. The website also includes links to Departments, Divisions, and Centers at Vanderbilt that support investigators in this P01 and to relevant Vanderbilt Shared Resources, as well as to PPG publications.